The present invention relates to door hole seals configured to operably couple to inner-cabin sides of door inner panels by synthetic resin films.
As shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12, a door 100 includes a door outer panel 101 and a door inner panel 102. An ordinary door hole seal 10 is provided between the door inner panel 102 and a door trim 103. The door hole seal 10 covers an opening 70 and is used as measures for sound proof property and for securing water proof property inside the door 100. The door hole seal 10 is configured to operably couple to an inner-cabin side of the door inner panel 102.
As shown in FIG. 13, the door hole seal 10 includes: a sheet body 11, which includes a highly foamed sponge rubber sheet; and a PE (polyethylene) film 12, which is circular in shape and unified with the sheet body 11. A plurality of concaves and convexes 11a are formed on an inner-cabin side of the sheet body 11. Butyl rubber sealing agent 13 as adhesive is provided on an outer-cabin side surface of the PE film 12 for fixing the door hole seal 10 on the door inner panel 102 (see, for example, Japanese examined Patent Publication No. 3890568).
Measures for improving sound absorbing performance of the door hole seal 10 include increasing thickness of the sheet body 11. But the sheet body 11, increased in thickness, often touches the door trim 103, which is on the inner-cabin side of the sheet body 11, and prevents the door hole seal 10 from coupling right.
The door hole seal 10 is configured to operably couple to the inner-cabin side of the door inner panel 102: by fitting the door hole seal 10 on a desired position of the butyl rubber sealing agent 13 applied to an inner-cabin side surface of the door inner panel 102; or by fitting the butyl rubber sealing agent 13, which is applied on an outer-cabin side surface of the PE film 12, on a desired position of the door inner panel 102. Accordingly, positioning the door hole seal 10 or the butyl rubber sealing agent 13 is difficult. Once the butyl rubber sealing agent 13 unintentionally sticks to undesired positions, that is unexpected positions of the PE film 12 or the door inner panel 102 for example, while the door hole seal 10 is being coupled, the butyl rubber sealing agent 13 is hard to tear off. This configuration requires the closest attention from operators.
The PE film 12 as the synthetic resin film is so thin that handling by the operators is visible. Accordingly, coupling the door hole seal 10 to the door inner panel 102 without wrinkles on the PE film 12 requires skill.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide the door hole seals which are simple to couple to the door inner panels and improved in the sound absorbing performance.